I remember you
by Quiet Flame
Summary: New twist on Twilight when Bella is five years old she takes a picture of Edward while she is on vacation with her mom 12 years later when Bella moves to Forks to live with her dad she realizes the boy at her school is the same guy in her picture!
1. Prologue

PROLOG

EPOV

My head shot up and I looked around to see who had just taken my picture, it was a little girl who was still holding up the camera staring at with her mouth wide open

"Mommy?" the little girl whispered to the lady standing next to her reading a magazine

"What dear?" she replied without looking away from the magazine

"That guy over there" she said while still whispering, "Who is he?"

Her mom finally looked at her daughter then at me and gave a silent gasp 'oh my' I heard in her thoughts

"I don't know dear but stop staring" and with that she got back to her magazine. The little girl however did not stop staring, I tried listening to her thoughts but to my shock I heard nothing, she started slowly walking over to me, her mom didn't even notice.

"Hi." She said to me softly, and again I was shocked humans don't usually approach us

"Hi?" I said but it sounded like a question

"You're beautiful!" she said without thinking but then looked down at her shinny black shoes and blushed

I laughed inwardly and smiled down at her

"Thank you!" I said and she started smiling back

"What is your name?" she asked me

"Edward," I replied when I was about to ask hers, her mom noticed her daughter was not standing next to her anymore and when she noticed the girl was over by me a look of horror crossed her face, the little girl noticed right after I did and she quickly tugged on my arm till I came down to her level and she whispered to me

"Edward, one day I am going to marry you!" then she skipped off back to her mom who had decided it was time to leave

"Bella!" her mom quietly rebuked,

I just stared after them with a look of wonder on my face, but then I shook my head and went off to go find the rest off my family, when I found then I realized right away that Alice was hiding something from me she was singing that's what girls do in her head to block me out.

APOV

We were all waiting for Edward to come back from wherever he went when I had a vision

'_A little girl was slowly making her way over to Edward, _

"_Hi." She said to him_

"_Hi?" He said back _

"_Your beautiful!" she said then seemed to be embarrassed _

"_Thank you!"_

_Then the little girl asked his name then she tugged on his arm and told him she was going to marry him one day'_

I came out of that vision and went right into another one

'_I saw Edward dancing with the same girl but she was older and in a beautiful white dress, I heard Edward whisper _

"_I love you Bella"'_

I smiled and knew I had to keep that vision to myself so I started singing songs that I knew Edward hated so that he would not see that vision on accident.

(A/N: please review and tell me if I should keep going with this story)


	2. First Day At Forks High

**CHAPTER 1**

_12 YEARS LATER _

BPOV

I was sitting on the plane, waiting for take off, thinking about how life was going to be in Forks.

I hate rain, and that is something Forks has a lot of. The plane was starting to take off and the nice, old-looking lady sitting in the seat next to me, turned to me, and asked;

"So dear, where are you headed?"

"Forks" I replied

"Oh that's nice, what are you going there for?"

"I'm going there to live with my Dad."

"What is his name?" She asked, and then went on. "You see, I'm from Forks, I might know him."

"Charlie Swan, he is the sheriff there" I replied.

"Oh I do know him! He talks about you all the time, you must be Isabella!"

"Yes. That's me; I usually go by Bella though." I said. I could already tell that Charlie was telling everybody my name was Isabella.

"What a lovely name!" she complimented.

"Thank you. And what is yours?" I asked, smiling.

"Everybody calls me Jill." She replied.

"Nice to meet you Jill, maybe I'll see you sometime in Forks." I awkwardly shook her hand over the armrest, and gave her a smile. Then put my head against the window, and tried to fall asleep.

***

The plane soon landed.

I walked outside after gathering my bags, and started looking for Charlie's police car. It was raining heavily, and I pulled the hood of my jacket over my head. The car pulled up before I even saw it, and I got in, I let Charlie put my stuff in the trunk.

"Hey Bells!" Charlie said while getting back in the car.

"Hey Dad." I greeted, I wasn't supposed to call him Charlie to his face.

"So you know how you mentioned you needed a car?" He asked excitedly. Something was up.

"Yeah?" I replied. I was going to get one, but lately I was low on cash.

"Well I got you one." He replied, smiling proudly.

"Wow dad, that's great! When do I get to see it?" I asked excitedly.

"When we get home!" he laughed.

I couldn't believe it, this was so unlike Charlie.

We finally got home, and I jumped out of the car, and there in the driveway was an old beaten up red truck. I loved it.

"Oh-my-gosh Dad, I can't believe it! I love it! Where did you get it?"

He laughed and replied; "Do you remember Billy Black from the reservation?"

I thought about it, Billy didn't sound familiar.

"No who is he?" I asked

"I used to go fishing with him?" he tried again.

"Nope, I really don't remember" I said laughing.

Charlie sighed and rolled his eyes "Anyways, he just had it sitting around in his yard, so he offered it to me to give to you."

"That's great! When will I get a chance to thank him?" I asked

"I don't know but when I find out I'll let you know." He said, and then continued. "I 'm sorry Bella but I have to get back down to the station so do you think you'll be okay by yourself?" he asked.

"I'll be fine." I replied, smiling. Forks might not be so bad after all.

He drove off, and I went up to my room .I hadn't been there for a couple of years. It was exactly the same as the last time I had came to visit Forks, except for all of the boxes we had sent down from phoenix.

I started to unpack, putting my clothes in my closet, and my books in my bookshelf. After awhile I sat down with my favorite book: _Pride & Prejudice_, that I had decided to reread yet again. Soon I fell asleep, with the book open on my chest.

When I woke up, it was morning. I could smell the burnt toast and eggs wafting from downstairs.

I slowly made my way down the narrow stairway, still half-asleep. I saw Charlie in the kitchen trying to save some of the almost-edible food before it was all ruined.

"You know dad," I said, surprising him, "you don't have to cook for me."

"I know, but I felt bad about ditching you your first night back so I thought maybe I could make it up to you." He replied.

"Thanks dad, but really, its okay." I told him, reassuringly. "I had some unpacking to do anyway." I said.

"Well, how about I make it up to you; how about after school, I'll buy you dinner." He told me. I could tell he was trying.

"Thanks Dad that would be great." I said. I walked up to him and gave him a squeeze and a kiss on the cheek.

He soon left for work again, and I started getting ready for school. It was still raining, so I decided not to blow dry my hair, and just pulled on some old jeans, and a sweatshirt.

I jumped in the car and started it up for the first time. I turned on the classical radio station and smiled when I heard _Claire de Lune_, out of the speakers. I started to see the outline of the High School building, when all of the sudden, in the middle of the street, the car stopped.

I sighed and got out of the car, and opened up the rusty hood, hoping that maybe –just maybe- I would be able to magically see what was wrong, and hopefully fix it. Just then another car pulled up beside me, and the driver rolled down his window.

"Hi, do you need any help?" the friendly driver asked me. He looked about my age, and was probably on his way to school himself.

"Umm, well yeah actually." I said, embarrassed.

He opened the car door, got out, and walked over to the hood of the car, where I was standing.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know, it just, stopped." I replied

"Well I don't know much about cars, but I can help you get it off the road and drive you to school." he offered with a smile. "You _are_ going to school right?" He asked.

Immediately the warning "Don't get in a car with strangers" popped into my head.

"Yeah, I _was_ on my way there now." I said sighing. "And, well I don't know, will my car be safe just sitting on the side of the road?" I asked.

"Forks is pretty safe." He assured me, and went on. "But if you want, when we get to the school, you can call a tow-truck to come pick it up." he replied, with a smile.

I thought that sounded reasonable, so I nodded and hopped into his car.

"So what's your name?" he asked me, while driving off.

"Bella. And yours?"

"My name is Mike. Nice to meet you Bella" He turned his head and smiled. We were silent the rest of the way to the school, and I remembered to thank him for the ride when we got there.

I found a pay phone, and called a tow-truck to come pick up my car. After that was done,

I decided to go find my first class. I walked around with my piece of paper like the typical first-day-at-the-new-school person, and I soon found it, and stumbled into the room. Class thankfully hadn't started yet, and I found an empty chair in the back and sat down, a few people introduced themselves to me but I soon forgot their names. Soon, we all quieted down, and started half-heartedly listening to the teacher talk about _Romeo and Juliet. _

***

Lunchtime finally came, and I started walking with some girl, I had forgotten her name. She was chattering away, and I just nodded when she looked in my direction, and tried to look interested. All the while, I tried desperately to remember her name; As soon as I remembered it had started with a "J", I looked, and saw about fifteen feet away from me, the most golden, piercing eyes I had only seen once before, and I realized, right then, that the teenage boy, not far off, looked exactly like the person I had taken a picture of, when I was only five years old.

***

When I started my packing to move to forks, I found the box in my closet with numerous family pictures, accumulated over the years of my childhood. I sat on my bed and looked at them one by one, and I found the picture, -the picture that every time my Mother saw me look at it- would tell me the story of what happened that day…

***

I turned to Jessica, and whispered in her ear, "Who is that guy over there? The one with the golden eyes?"

She looked over at him, and then back at me. And then replied, "That's Edward, only the hottest single guy here. In fact the hottest guy anywhere." she giggled.

My heart stopped. Did she just say Edward? Jessica went on. "But don't get your hopes up he doesn't date" She said with a sigh.

"Surely it can't be the same guy, its impossible!" I tried debating with myself. "That would mean he hasn't aged at all since I had met him so long ago. If that were the case, he would be the same age as me on the day of the picture. We have the same lunch period; we are both in the same year. It just doesn't make sense." I thought to myself.

"Bella? Bella!" Jessica started tugging on my sleeve.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me there," I said apologetically.

Jessica gave me an odd look, and then led me towards the lunch trays. After we finished I wandered, until I found my class for Biology. I was the last one to enter, and the class had already started. The teacher turned to me gave me a stern look, but then softened when she noticed I was the new girl.

"Hello Isabella" She smiled sweetly. Your lab partner will be Edward." I nodded, and looked in the direction she pointed. Surely she meant a different Edward! My heart had stopped.

When I looked, I saw that I was going to be sitting next to the Greek god himself.

As I walked slowly to my seat, I noticed he was looking at me with a confused look on his face, but it was soon replaced with a slight smile. I sat down, and he turned towards me, and said with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Edward, you must be Bella."

I knew that voice! How could I ever forget the velvety sound?

"Hi." I said a little breathless. Class continued on when the teacher saw I was seated. Every once in a while, I would see Edward give me a confused or annoyed look, but every time it would disappear just as fast as it would appear.

Right when class was over Edward grabbed his books, and walked quickly out of the room. Not one word to me, or anyone else.

I walked out into the parking lot, only to remember I had no car. I sighed and walked back to the pay phone I had found earlier, but realized I didn't know Charlie's number.

I found the phone book wedged between the shelf and the bottom of the pay phone, flipped through the pages until I found Charlie Swan, and dialed.

"Hello?" Charlie greeted.

"Hey Dad. It's Bella."

"Hi Bella what's up?"

I hesitantly replied. "Umm, I know it's only my first day with my new car, but on the way to school my car broke down on my way to school and I had to have it towed…" I said stumbled over my words nervously. How could my car break down already on the first day of driving it? I continued. "School just got out, and I just remembered I have no ride"

"It broke down already? Hmm no worries, we'll get it fixed. It was a junky car, and it wasn't your fault." He didn't sound too angry. "I'll come and pick you up. I was just about to leave anyway." He assured me.

"Thanks Dad!" I said relieved.

"Oh, Bella?"

"Yeah Dad?" I replied.

"Do you want to go to the diner after I pick you up?" He reminded me of our previous conversation.

"Yeah Dad! Sounds great." I tried to sound excited for Charlie's sake.

"Bye Bella I'll be there soon!" I sighed and hung up the phone. It looked like I would have to wait even longer to get to that picture!

My Dad soon drove up and I got in the car.

"Hey Bells! How was school?" he asked.

"It was good." I replied

When we finally got home, I immediately started looking through my boxes that were still unpacked.

I found what I was looking for, and stared at the picture. There was no doubt about it. It was Edward.

**(A.N Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter you guys! I'm glad that you all liked it and I hope you liked this chapter too! So please review and tell me what you thought!) **


	3. Meet The Cullens

**CHAPTER 2**

EPOV

While I sat with my family during lunch period, and pretended to eat my lunch. I looked up to see the most beautiful brown eyes I had seen in all of my years of being a vampire. I tried to hear what she was thinking, but it didn't work.

"How peculiar." I thought to myself.

I couldn't remember this ever happening to me. I tried to shift through my memories, and then suddenly, I remembered.

It had happened only once before, with a little girl I had encountered at the mall, I hadn't been able to hear her thoughts either, that was about twelve years ago.

I remember her Mother calling her Bella. I heard the thoughts of the students swirl around that name. Bella, Bella, Bella… But surely, she wouldn't remember me from that long ago? Human memories are weak, especially from the childhood. I tried assuring myself that I was safe. But then I remembered the flash of the camera and the little girl taking my picture.

BPOV

I don't know how long I stood there staring at the picture in shock, trying to figure out how this was possible. I tried thinking of all the logical answers. An Uncle? A brother? None could look exactly the same…After much debating with myself, I decided it was time to go to sleep.

The next morning when my alarm went off, I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I got dressed as fast as I could, ran downstairs to grab a quick bowl of cereal. I waited for Charlie to get ready so he could take me to school.

I walked into the School building and almost ran right into a small pixie-like girl who had short black hair spiked in all directions; her eyes shockingly, were golden just like Edwards.

"I'm so sorry!" She told me in a bell-like voice, and then introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Alice. I'm guessing you're Bella?"

"Um, yeah." I was still in shock from seeing her eyes

"I think we're going to be friends!" She said, and then twisting on her heel, she walked quickly towards her next class.

English was my first class. As I walked down the hallway I thought about what I should do about Edward "Should I just ask him?" I asked myself. "Or pretend that nothing happened?"

The rest of my classes were easy, and went smoothly, and before I knew it, it was time for lunch.

I walked into the cafeteria with Jessica and Mike.

I looked for Edward trying not to look too obvious. As soon as I saw him sitting at a table with some other people, I noticed Alice getting up from her chair, and walking over to me.

"Bella," Alice said to me excitedly "Come with me, I want to introduce you to my family!"

I followed her over to her table, where she pointed at each person at the table.

"This is my brother Emmett," she said as she pointed. He was the hugest guy I had ever seen; he had dark hair, and had golden eyes as well.

Then she pointed at simply the most gorgeous girl on the face of the planet, who had long blonde hair and just like the others, had golden eyes.

"This is his girlfriend Rosalie." Next to be introduced was Rosalie's twin brother who was also Alice's boyfriend Jasper, he had blond hair just like Rosalie yet there was something different about him. He seemed to radiate a presence like a sea of calmness, I couldn't help but notice. Then Alice turned to Edward.

"I believe you have already met Edward." My head swam. I wondered if she meant from biology class, or from 12 years ago.

Jasper gave me a weird look.

JPOV

All the emotions pouring from Bella were making me feel suffocated, all the wonder, confusion, fear, doubt. I was desperately sending her waves of calmness more for myself then her. I didn't get why Alice was so interested in Bella, she was just another human to me, and there must have been something in her future that was big enough to spike Alice's attention.

I wondered why she wasn't calming down, it's almost like she is pushing the waves away!

**(A\N: REVIEW! REVIEW! Tell me what you thought if you liked it or not. Have any ideas for the story? Tell me! I would like to say thank you to my best friend Evangeline who proof read this and the last chapter for me! I'm so sorry this chapter was so short I'll make the next one longer! Thanks for reading and please… REVIEW!) **


	4. What should I do?

**I am so sorry I absolutely hate these! So you are probably wondering why I am writing one .. Well you see I am in a dilemma I have the next chapter written but it is not proof read cause my friend who I had proofreading is to busy right now and will be for like a month so I was wondering what you want me to do should I try to find a beta or somebody else to proof read which would take a while or do you want me to just put up the unedited version with horrible grammar since I have none?**

**Just a warning though if I do just put up the unedited chapter it's grammar will be as bad as the prologue which has never been proof read so be warned **

**If anyone wants to proofread for me that would be appreciated but if not don't worry about it I'll figure something out **

**So just tell me what you want me to do if you do want the chapter right away without being edited I'll put it up tonight but I'm not going to unless you really really want me too **

**Okay so I would also like to thank everyone who has been reviewing you guys are awesome and also all the people who added this story to their favorites and on their alert list thank you all! **

**So again.. What do you want me to do? **


	5. Shopping Without End

**Chapter 3**

BPOV

"Bella? I have a great idea!" Alice said excitedly "Lets go shopping!"

Ugh I hate shopping "I'm sorry Alice but I.."

"Don't even try to say you don't need anything!" Alice cut me off

"fine" I sighed

"YAY! We are going to have so much fun!"

Soon lunch was over and it was time for biology… with Edward! I tried as hard as I could to keep my breathing under control while walking with Edward to class but my eternal blush just wouldn't go away at the thoughts I was thinking Time traveler? Alien? Superman? Ideas rushed through my brain there was something different about him but besides his insane beauty and looking a lot (still wasn't convinced it was him) like some guy I met when I was five I couldn't see anything else out of the ordinary well except his voice (which sadly he hadn't used much around me) which is the most beautiful sound in the world like thick velvet, strong, yet soft and smooth it seemed to call out to me drawing me in, whenever he spoke I felt like I was flying, it gave me extreme joy whenever I heard it yet fear that I couldn't explain.

"So Bella, how are you liking forks?" the man with the god like voice said

APOV

I couldn't wait to take Bella shopping she was going to look so good in that blue dress I saw!

I wonder if Edward has figured anything out yet, of course he has how could he miss this! But why is he not telling us about it! I can't wait for Bella to find out we are vampires I've already seen it happen she takes the news so well!

Its unbelievable how much she loves Edward.. well future Edward that is, right now she is just awed by him.

Right then a vision appeared

'_Aro's teeth sinking into Bella's skin! Bella crying out in pain' _

Then it was over as fast as it had begun. What was going to happen to Bella will Aro kill her or is he going to change her I tried to see more but it was fuzzy almost as if something was blocking me?

What should we do? Stay away from Bella? Or stay with her to protect her from Aro?

But right then I had another vision

"_Bella, standing in the rain having the wind blow around her hair. Bella now a vampire started running into Edwards's outstretched arms and the two of them shared a kiss so pure and perfect it made me want to look away"_

So Aro doesn't kill her! I smiled to myself yes all would turn out in the end.

EPOV

She knows, I can see it in her eyes she remembered what should I do? Well I had to tell my family maybe they will know what to do about all of this besides she can't possibly guess that would be to much for her human brain to wrap around but then I saw in Alice's mind A vision of Aro sinking his teeth into Bella oh no what happens next! Did he kill her is she dead? No it hasn't happened yet we can stop this before it starts

But then I saw another vision in Alice's mind this one shocked me beyond belief it was of Bella, a vampire, running to me! Then we started kissing such a sweet kiss

And I had to ask myself do I want to stop this?

I looked at Bella sitting next to me and I considered her fate.

BPOV

Edward ran off right when the bell rang signaling that class had ended I got up slowly and walked to my next class gym, it was so embarrassing I had already knocked one person out yesterday on accident and I felt so bad I didn't want to face them again.

After gym where I had thankfully did not hurt anyone but myself I walked out to the parking lot to wait for my dad to pick me up I felt so weird having to get picked up like a first grader. I looked around and saw the Cullen's and Hale's talking heatedly next to a silver Volvo when Alice caught me looking they all stopped talking as if I could hear them, then everyone got into the car except Alice who walked over to me with a smile on her face.

"Bella, so about us going shopping how does tomorrow sound? I'll pick you up around eight or so okay?"

Before I could answer my dad had pulled up he rolled down his window and yelled for me to jump in, immediately I blushed but Alice just called out that she would see me tomorrow.

The ride home was uneventful and quiet when we arrived at the house I went upstairs to do my school after I had finished I took out the photo of who I assumed was Edward and I just stared at it and I fell asleep holding at it.

I woke up in the morning to my dad announcing the arrival of Alice, I got up and put the photo away on my nightstand turned to get dressed as fast as I could and ran down stairs tripping on the last one I closed my eyes waiting for the impact of the floor to hit me, but instead of feeling my body bang into the ground I felt two cold strong hands grab my arms and brake my fall I looked up to see Alice holding my arms she was waiting for me to regain my balance. When I proved I could stand on my own feet Alice announced it was time to go

"Alice about the shopping trip I really can't afford it right now, I tried explaining it yesterday but" just then I got cut off once again by Alice

"Don't be silly I'll pay for everything!" Alice said it as if it was the most normal thing in the world

"No Alice I don't want you to do that!"

She sighed and went to go find Charlie when she found him she talked him into giving me money to spend she asked in such a way I doubt he realized he had agreed to give me three hundred bucks.

When Alice and I got in her yellow Lamborghini I told her how I didn't feel comfortable taking my dads money she just sighed and said

"Really Bella, then don't use it I'll pay for everything I wont even notice the money is gone believe me"

I thought about it and just decided too give in

We went to so many stores I lost count I was lugging around so many bags my arms felt like they were going to fall off but Alice who had even more then me was walking with a bounce to her step and a happy expression on her face

"Alice can we go home yet?" I know I sounded like a little kid but I was to tired to care

"Almost we just need to go to this last store" the store was nice just like all the others we had been in

Alice walked right to the back of the store as if she knew exactly what she was looking for she pulled out this great blue dress it was The Perfect Dress I loved it. At first I thought she had grabbed it for herself but t hen she handed it over to me and told me to go try it on.

I took with me into the fancy dressing room and tried it on I gasped, it was amazing! It looked so good on me as if it was made perfectly just for me I looked down at the price tag and gasped again for a completely different reason the dress was in the four digit era I put my clothes back on and slumped back out to join Alice who had an excited look on her face

"Well?" she asked excitedly and then went on "you love it don't you? I knew that dress was going to be perfect! It is so yours!"

"No Alice wait!" I said a little to loudly then went on taking care to leave my voice down "I don't need a dress like this when would I use it? No lets just go"

"Don't be silly you'll find somewhere to ware it and if it's the price your worried about I already bought it" Alice stated matter of fact

"You what!" I exclaimed loudly again

"I already bought it and keep your voice down people are starting to stare"

I looked around and saw that she was right people started to look guiltily away

"Why did you buy it?" I asked her upset that she spent so much

"Because I knew you would put up a fight and I thought I would get it over with cause you know I would of won anyway and that dress is perfect and they have a no return policy so you better take it"

"Fine" I said defeated

When we got back to my place she went up to my room with me to help put everything away as she was helping organize my closet I bumped into my night stand and the picture went flying in Alice's direction she picked it up off the ground and my heart stopped she turned the picture over so she could see it and then she gasped

"Where did you get this?" She asked in shock

My head started going numb all around me the room started spinning the last thing I saw before I hit the floor was Alice's shocked face and her rushing over to me.

**A.N Okay so here it is Chapter 3**

**I'm sorry again about the grammar I'll go back later and fix it **

**Thank you all my lovely reviewers! You don't know how excited I get every time I get a review! I'm sorry for the wait this chapter has been done for like a week I was just waiting for it to get proof read but that never happened due to technical difficulties (lol always wanted to say that! sorry) **

**Well if you want to be the cause of one my smiles REVIEW! If you liked it or not I still want to hear from you and know what you think about it! So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Oh and thanks all you people who added this story to your favorites and alert lists! REVIEW! And thanks to xMrsxJasperxHalex whos idea of Alice finding the picture I used! You all should go check out some of her stories**

**Review  
**


	6. The Faint

**Wow everybody thanks so much for all the reviews and stuff =) you guys make me so happy! Did you know that this story is now 18 pages long?! And thanks to my new beta futureauthor62 this chapter is edited! YAY! Thank you so much for being my beta********!**

Chapter 4

BPOV

I woke up to the sound of voices talking. They were using hushed tones. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but it sounded like they were arguing. I opened my eyes to see the Cullen's standing in front of me

"Where am I?" I asked as I looked around the room. I was in a white room, laying on a very uncomfortable bed. I noticed for the first time I was in a hospital gown.

"Your at the hospital, when you fainted you hit your head pretty hard against your headboard and I brought you here" Alice answered. A shockingly good looking man came in holding a clipboard.

"Bella, this is my father, Carlisle Cullen." Edward informed me.

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Cullen."

"Nice to meet you too, Bella. Well it seems you will be all right. You are free to go home anytime. And please, call me Carlisle."

I smiled and nodded. But just then I remembered Alice finding the picture 'Oh great now she probably thinks I'm some sort of crazy stalker or something. I bet they all know about it by now.' I thought angrily to myself, as I felt a blush spread across my face...

"Bella, would you like me to take you home?" Alice asked, worriedly. I just nodded again. I tried to get up off the bed. When I failed, Edward reached out to help me. Carlisle suggested a wheelchair to help me walk. I shook my head, and tried to take a step by myself, but it didn't work. I was too light headed, so they forced me into a wheelchair, much to my extreme embarrassment. They wheeled me out of the hospital, and lifted me in the back of a silver Volvo.. They made me lay with my feet in the air, to get blood to my head again… or something like that. I soon fell back asleep.

APOV **FROM WHEN BELLA FAINTS**

I heard Bella fall into her nightstand. I turned to see something floating towards me. I reached out to grab it, and found it to be a picture of Edward, in very outdated clothes. I gasped. 'What a horror! When did I let him out of the house looking like that? It must have been recent for Bella to have a photo of it! It's bad enough to wear outdated clothes, buts it's even worse to have someone get a picture of it!' I looked at Bella, and asked where she got it, but she just got really pale and passed out, bumping her head on her headboard on the way down. 'Well, that's a weird way to react! It's not like I'm mad at her, just mad at Edward for having learned nothing from me…'

Just then, I went into a vision.

'_Bella and Edward where sitting on the couch holding hands. Bella seemed to be telling me a story ._

"_And then I just took his picture, I mean, I was only five and…"'_

Then it was over.

'Oh! So that's where she got it!' I thought, relieved feeling better about the clothes realizing now that they were very in style at the time and I started thinking about how cute Edward and Bella were together.

I picked Bella up and ran to my car, putting her in the backseat. I pushed all of my shopping bags out of the way. I drove to the hospital, making it there within minutes, considering I was driving well over the speed limit. It was no surprise I made it there so fast. I called Edward, to have him meet us there, and took Bella to go see Carlisle, to make sure she was all right.

BPOV

When I woke up again, I was in my own bed. I looked around, and in the dark, I noticed a lone figure sitting in my rocking chair, across the room. I blinked and the figure was gone.

I fell back, asleep and dreamt of myself standing alone in the woods. I was crying, but I didn't know why. Then I felt a presence so strong, that it stopped the rush of tears rolling down my face. I realized I had been crying because had felt so alone, but now I wasn't alone anymore. I looked around to find Edward standing next to me comforting me.

The next morning I got up and took a slow shower, relishing the feel of the heat running down my back.

I got out when the water ran cold, and got dressed. I walked down the stairs, being careful to hold on to the railing so I wouldn't fall. When I finally made it successfully to the kitchen without hurting myself, I saw Charlie and Alice sitting at the table talking.

Alice looked up when she heard me and smiled.

"Bella, you are in for a treat today!" she said excitedly.

"Please Alice, no more shopping!" I groaned...

"Don't be silly, I wouldn't make you do all that walking after you went and fainted on me yesterday, from what I'm guessing was pure exhaustion, after all that shopping. You really should exercise more, so you can last longer…." I had to cut Alice off.

"Okay, I get it! So, where are we going?"

"To the spa!"

'Hmm, that doesn't sound too bad. It could even be fun.' I thought to myself.

"Okay." I said, feeling rather excited, myself. I was hoping she wouldn't ask about the picture again.

**Thanks for reading I hope you all liked it! Please review! Pretty please? **

**=) Thank you!**


	7. What Are You Up To Jacob Black?

**Hey thanks to my awesome beta we have another chapter! So thanks ****futureauthor62! And thanks all you reviewers! And people who added this to their favorites and alert lists =) **

Chapter 5

BPOV

_Mom,_

I _had fun with Alice at the spa, yesterday! We did everything there is to do. We were there for twelve hours! Now it's Monday again (UGH! You know how much I hate Mondays). Soon I'll have to start getting ready for school... _

_Well, I finally got my truck back! It's all fixed now, so I no longer have to get a ride from Charlie._

_Hey, do you remember the picture I took of that guy when I was five? I've been thinking about it lately I actually found it a couple days ago. LOL. What do you think he is up to now? Think he remembers me =)? _

_Love you mom! _

_Bella._

I hit send and got up from the computer. I walked over to the window, and looked out to see that it was a beautiful summer day. I smiled. Already, I had been missing the sun way too much. I decided that, since today was probably going to be one of the only sunny days I would see while being in Forks, I was going to wear a sundress. I walked to my closet and looked at the many dresses Alice had made me get. I picked out a sleeveless soft yellow dress that stopped right above my knees. It had been one of the few dresses that I had actually wanted. Once it was on, I brushed my hair, put on a little makeup and found some cute white flats to wear.

When I was in my car, on my way to school, Alice called me.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Bella, sorry but, we are not going to be at school today. You'll be okay right?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Why won't you be there?"

"Oh, we are just going on a short family trip. We'll probably just go hiking or something. Hey, I've got to go, but call me if you need anything!" then she hung up, just as I was pulling into the school parking lot. As I got out of the car Jessica came running up to me.

"Hi, Bella! I love your dress! Is it new? It's so cute! Hey, listen, how much do you wanna bet that the Cullen's don't come to school today?" she spoke so fast, that I almost missed the last part.

"What do you mean?" I asked her, confused. 'how would she know that?' I thought to myself.

"Oh, they never come to school when the weather is nice! They always go camping, or something like that." she answered..

"I wonder why?" I replied, as if speaking too myself.

"Who knows, they are just strange like that anyways…." She went on to tell me about the upcoming dance that everyone was raving about.

The remainder of the day passed by slowly. When it was time for bio, I looked around, half hoping to see Edward. Even though I knew he wasn't going to be there, I still felt slightly disappointed.

On my way home, I found myself thinking about the photo again. I was so deep in thought that I didn't even notice when I pulled into the driveway. I got out of the car, and I looked around in slight shock. I saw not only Charlie's car, but another as well.

I walked inside the house and in to the living room. I saw Charlie and two other guys sitting around the TV, watching football.

I coughed, trying to get someone's attention, but they just kept yelling at the screen.

I sighed and walked into the kitchen, deciding it was time to start dinner. I looked in the fridge and saw there was nothing to make, so I called in a few pizzas. Then I went upstairs to take a shower. When I got out, I got into some modest, comfy pajamas. I walked back downstairs, when I heard the doorbell ring. I saw a confused looking Charlie, talking to the pizza delivery guy. I walked up and tapped Charlie on the shoulder.

"It's okay Dad, I ordered the pizzas."

Charlie visibly jumped when he saw me.

"Sorry Bells, didn't know you were home. You scared me!" he said, as he handed the pizza guy money and tipped him.

As pizza guy grabbed the money, he turned to me and winked. I felt like gagging, but instead, I just grabbed the pizzas. I walked into the kitchen to set them down on the table. Charlie, who was right behind me, went to grab a couple beers, and I got out the iced tea.

The two other guys, who had been watching the game with Charlie, also came into the kitchen. The older one, who looked to be around Charlie's age, was in a wheelchair. He had long dark hair that was starting to gray. The younger of the two, who looked to be in his late 20's, also had long dark hair. They were both noticeably Native American..

"Bella," Charlie began the introductions, "This is Billy Black. Remember I was telling you about him?" he pointed at the man in the wheelchair.

"Oh, yes! It's nice to meet you Mr. Black! Thanks for the car!" I smiled fondly at him.

"No problem, Bella. The last time I saw you, you were only this tall." he held his hand out as demonstration.

"And this Bella, is Sam." Charlie said, continuing the introductions.

"It's nice to meet you."

There was something different about Sam. I couldn't place my finger on it, but I knew it was there somewhere.

We all went into the kitchen and sat at the table. We began eating.

Charlie and Billy were talking about the game, but Sam kept glaring at me. I had on idea why, but before I could think anymore about it, the conversation turned intense.

"So Billy, where is Jacob? I thought he would be with you."

"I don't know. The boy has been sneaking off lately for days at a time, and when he is home, he acts like he was never gone!"

"Where do you think he has been going? Goodness the boy is only fifteen!"

"I don't know, but where ever he is going, he sure is getting himself into trouble."

SAMPOV

She smells like one of them! Just like Jacob has been lately! He hasn't changed shape in so long, that I don't know what he is up to. But whatever it is, it has something to do with those stupid vampires…..

**So I know the chapters have been a bit shorter but I'm updating faster right? **

**Hey thanks for reading!!!!! Now can you review to tell me what you think? **


	8. WHAT ARE YOU!

**Isn't my beta futureauthor62 amazing? =) **

**Okay so I have seen a lot of people doing this and I decided I wanted to do it to! So here are all the people who have ever reviewed this story! (Sorry if I forgot to put you in just tell me and I will next chapter)**

**Sammy73, lionandthelamblove7, Elven at Heart, shiny-silver-volvo-staker, Edward-is-sexier-then-Mike, Blood and Roses230, BerryEbilBunny, kaylamarie2012, Bubbly131, selgojbdemiorujmusic, Vampire Crazy, xXxSecretdesirexXx, TwilighterForever1472, bouncestep of thounderclan, emo-cullen12, xMrsxJasperxHalex, PeOtIcalLyPtheTic, futureauthor62, Twilight-saga-lover95, Skyknight vampire, twilightkitty31, j5girl31012, I love thorpe park, Caitlyn62442, PenPrincess97, emmett edwardlover12, yesisalas, Catherine-moonlessnight, twiglittr, carlisle's esme12, TraceyUK, Sarcastic4159, Sabyn1993, 217, Summerlover11, SouthernBelle90, Twilightaholic1122, LambWhoIsWaitingForHerLion, Aurora C., edwardcullenlove25, kimcullen1721, Meg3Rose, bexxyy, AND GET READY FOR IT…. The very first review I ever got was from……. Samdeanfan! **

**Thank you all for reviewing! Next chapter I'm only putting up the names of those who review this chapter! So review! **

**Chapter 6**

The next day

BPOV

Bella,

How could I ever forget that day!?! I was horrified to think that my daughter would just stroll up to a stranger and start chatting about how gorgeous he is!... I admit he was gorgeous and I cannot blame you for being in complete awe of him lol!

How could he forget about you? You were so adorable =)

Day at the spa huh? Next time you go be sure to bring your mother!

Well dear, I love, and completely miss you! Write back soon!

Mom.

I sighed as I yet again read over the email my mom had sent me. Every time I read it I missed home so much more.

The weather today was to be cloudy, with a chance of rain, if the weatherman had anything to say about it.

I started my morning ritual:

Shower,

Get dressed,

Fix hair,

Do make up,

Eat something,

Go to school.

As I was driving to school, I was thinking about what Jessica had said about the Cullen's never going to school, when the weather is nice. 'I wonder….'

But just then, I pulled into the Forks High parking lot. I found a parking spot, and climbed out of the car. Right as I was closing my door, I realized I had left my bag in the car. As I started opening my door again to grab it, I did a quick glance around the parking lot, looking for a sign that the Cullen's were back.

And then I saw him, Edward.

He was standing next to his car, on the other side of the lot… looking at me! I got so excited, that I dropped my bag, and it fell under my truck. As I was bending down to snatch it back up, I heard the sound of tires screeching. I looked up, shocked, to see a car (that seemed to be out of control) coming right at me! It was at that moment, that I realized I was probably going to die.

But then: It all happened so fast, that I almost didn't see it. Edward was there in front of me, blocking me from the oncoming car, so that it would hit him instead of me.

Just as the car connected with Edwards out-stretched hand, it stopped, and right away, Edward was at my side making sure I was okay..

I just stared at him. Then I noticed that the car that almost killed me, had an imprint of what looked like a hand. Then it became clear.

The handprint was located right where Edwards out-stretched hand had been! Edward had stopped the car with his bare hand! I looked at Edward again, and said shocked "What are you?" Then I passed out.

EPOV

'If only she knew what I was!' I thought to myself, as I carried her to the ambulance someone had called.

As I walked, I listened carefully to everyones thoughts, trying to make sure that no one else had seen that little stunt I had pulled, with stopping that car.

" Oh my God! What happened?!"

"Is she okay?"

"What was wrong with that car?"

"Why is there an ambulance?"

"Was she hit?"

"Why is Edward Cullen carrying Bella Swan? Lucky girl."

I soon figured out that no one else had seen.

At the hospital, where me and my family were waiting, yet again, for Bella to wake up, everyone was yelling at me for almost blowing our cover. Well everyone, except maybe Alice, (who thought it was romantic) and Esme (who never yells).

"Edward! What were you thinking? Someone could have seen! Bella did see!" Rosalie said, for the tenth time.

"What was I supposed to do? Let her die?"

"Bella is going to want to know how you did that Edward! What do you plan on telling her?"

"I don't know. Maybe she'll forget?"

"Ha! Like that will happen! The girl's memory is incredible!"

I had told my family about meeting Bella twelve years earlier, and of her having that camera.

"Why? Just because she happens to remember me, from when she was five? She probably wouldn't have remembered me, if it hadn't've been for that picture!"

"Yeah, and about that, you should of told us she had a photo of you! If you had, we would of found that picture of hers and taken it a long time ago! That way nothing like this would have had a chance of happening!"

It had just been Rosalie talking, everyone else had been yelling at me in their heads.

"You would steal from a little girl!" Alice said, sounding shocked.

Rosalie, finally forgetting about me, if only just for a second, turned angrily towards Alice.

"Don't even think that we are going to forget about how you already knew about this, and just decided not to let us know!" Alice cringed. Jasper, seeing this, stepped up protectively beside her.

Rosalie really is a sight, when she is mad.

"Leave her out of this!" I said, angrily.

"Maybe we should all just leave, before she finds anything else out!"

"We can't just leave! We can take care of this!""

"She knows to much already! We have to leave!"

"Why can't we just tell her?"

Right at that moment, every single one of us noticed one thing. Bella was waking up.

BPOV

I woke up to find six pairs of golden eyes staring warily down at me. Rosalie was glaring.

"I'm at the hospital again already?" I asked jokingly, trying to lighten the mood. I noticed that it wasn't working, so I tried again.

"So… did you guys have fun on your trip?" Still not working. But at least this time, someone answered.

"Yes, we did." Everything went back to being quiet again.

Suddenly the door crashed open, and Charlie ran in the room looking worried, and out of breath.

"Bella! What happened?" he asked.

"Don't worry dad. I just fainted. I'm fine." He gave me a look. "Really! I am!"

"Really? Then, why are you at the hospital?"

I was about to reply, when I realized, I didn't know why I was at the hospital. I looked at Alice, giving her a questioning glance.

"Well, someone thought you had been hit by that car, so they freaked and called an ambulance. Since you had fainted anyway, and once they had realized that you hadn't been hit, the ambulance had already arrived, so they took you anyway." She explained calmly.

"What!" Charlie said, angrily. "She almost got hit by a car?!"

**Okay so thank you all so much for reading!! **

*** Talk show host voice***

**Did you like it? did you hate it? Somewhere in the middle? Any ideas to make this story better? Do you want an icecold drink? Did you eat eggs this morning? If you said yes to any of these questions then that review button is for you all you got to do is click it! Write down a few words! And hit "Submit Feedback/Review" its that easy! Then the prize of seeing your name in the next chapter is yours! **


	9. Man does Edward have a temper! huh Jacob

**Thanks to my beta futureauthor62 (who is amazing!) this chapter is readable! YAY! Thank you! **

**Hey did any of you hear what happened to Daddy's little cannibal? She died May 8 of 2009 **

**She had written over 40 storys for fanfiction and I don't even think she was out of high school yet. She was an amazing writer and I almost cried when I read what had happened to her (on her profile) **

**And the reviewers are… TwilighterForever1471, skyknight vampire, Vampire Crazy, shiny-silver-volvo-staker, lionandthelamblove7, Sammy73, xMrsxJapserxHalex, PeOtIcalLyPtheTic, Elven at Heart, Petroleena, bouncestep of thunderclan, emo-cullen 12, twilight-saga-lover95, FabioandRichard4Ever, Bubbly 131, Aurora C., Edward-is-sexier-than-Mike, kaylamarie2012, futureauthor62, **

**Thanks guys! Keep up the good work! **

**New game! Every tenth reviewer gets an award! So my 120****th**** reviewer wins! And my 130****th**** and so on! **

**And also I think I'm gonna keep putting up the names of my reviewers.. if you don't want your name up for some strange reason but still wanna review tell me! **

**So I was thinking… I never put a disclaimer up * gasp!* so all of you were probably thinking this whole time that I'm Stephenie Meyer! So I would like to make it clear… my name is not Stephenie and I'm not a Meyer! Lol! **

**Chapter 7**

BPOV

I rolled my eyes.

"Calm down Dad, it's not a big deal!"

"Not a big deal?! You could have been killed!"

"Yeah, but I'm still here, so it's okay."

"Who was the driver?!"

"Huh? I don't know!"

Instantly, I started thinking about Charlie going after who ever was behind the wheel with his gun.

"I don't know." I said, and again, I looked to Alice silently, asking for help.

"It was Tyler- whatever his last name is." Alice answered.

"Then, I'm having his license taken away!" Charlie said, angrily.

"What? No! I'm sure it was just an accident!" I said quickly.

"Sir," Edward said, entering the conversation, "It was in fact just a problem with his car, it had nothing to do with his driving."

Just hearing his voice made me want to swoon. 'Wait.. WHAT?! I want to swoon?! What's wrong with me?!' I thought, worriedly, to myself.

I missed the rest of the conversation.

I sat there staring at Edward's face wondering, yet again, about the picture and how he had stopped an oncoming car. Every once in a while, he would glance at me, catching me staring, and every time, I would look away and blush, only to look back up at him yet again.

After the Cullens got my dad to calm down, he had to get back to work. Alice and Jasper were leaving to go shopping, and Rosalie and Emmett were going to a football game. Carlisle, of course, had to stay and work at the hospital. Esme stayed with him.

That left just Edward and me. Edward had been assigned to drive me home.

We walked out into the parking lot, and Edward lead me around to the passenger's side of his silver Volvo. He opened the door for me.

As we were driving, out of nowhere, I blurted out:

"How did you do that?" 

"Do what?"

"Stop that car!"

"Bella, what are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about! I saw you! You were on the other side of the parking lot! And then, all of the sudden, you where there in front of me, stopping that car with your bare hand!"

Edward just laughed and said, "How would I be able to do something like that?" 

"I don't know… But you did! I saw you!"

"I don't know what you saw, but I'm pretty sure that wasn't it."

"I know what I saw!"

"Bella, calm down. You hit your head pretty hard you know."

"I know what I saw." I said again, coldly.

"We are at your house." Edward said, ignoring me.

"I'm not getting out of this car until you tell me how you stopped that car!" 

Edward's eyes went icy and his jaw clenched.

I could have sworn I heard a low growl escape his lips..

"Get… Out… Of.. The.. Car… NOW!"

I glared at him, and opened the car door. I got out, and right before I turned to walk inside the house, I told him:

"I will find out! Just you wait!"

And with that, I went inside.

EPOV

I needed to hunt. I hadn't hunted in a week.

I didn't mean to lose my temper with Bella, it's just that I couldn't help it. She said she was going to find out, and I believed her.

I went hunting shortly after dropping Bella off. Afterwards, I felt much better. My mind seemed clearer. I should never have gone this long without quenching my thirst.

I drove home, and parked my car in the driveway. I walked into the living room, listening to the thoughts around me.

'_Edward!'_ I heard Alice think.

"What?"

"Its Bella!" 

"What about her? I was just with her an hour ago!"

"She's been kidnapped!"

"What? Who? How?"

"I don't know!"

BPOV

As I walked into the house, I felt that something wasn't right. I looked around, but saw nothing wrong or out of place. Still, I couldn't shake the feeling. I decided that it was nothing, and ignored the feeling.

I was eating dinner when it happened.

The back door flew open, and in the door way stood a boy.

He stood at about 6'5, he had long black hair reaching down to his lower back, and piercing brown eyes. He looked to be twenty-five, but I had the feeling he was much younger.

"Who? Who are you?" I stammered.

The boy smiled an evil smile, and replied, "Jacob Black.''

"What do you want?" I asked.

"You need to come with me."

"What?! Where?"

"Oh, you'll see."

Then, I felt pain in the back of my head, and I fell to the floor.  

**33 pages… WOW! **

**Like I'm amazed..**

**So I have some news, tomorrow I'm going out of town for ten days and I don't think there will be internet most of the time where I'm going to be staying so which means it might be awhile till I update**

**its going to be a long road trip though so I'm going to be writing most of the way there and back **

**Hopefully I'll find a wireless connection so I can update **

**So tell me were you shocked to find out about Jacob? Do you like where this story is going or no? what can I do to make it better? Do you like pie? Is the sky green? Do you hate me cause this chapter is so short? **

**If you answered yes to any of these questions then that review button is for you! Heck! If you said no to any of those questions that review button is for you! **

_**Sorry for the long authors note **_

**Oh and one last thing! I started writing another story! Please go read it! Its called I first loved you when! Its about Bella's parents going through a divorce and sending her to live with the Cullen's for a while just till they get everything settled… it starts off with Bella being seven but she will get older I promise **

_**review**_


	10. Sorry

**A/N **

**Sorry for the long wait! You all must hate me and wanna kill me or maybe you just forgot all about me! =( **

**I went on vacation for longer then expected and when I got back I had a friend fly in to visit me for a few weeks and now I've just been to busy to write **

**But I'm writing the next chapter now! It should be up either late tonight or sometime tomorrow or the day after! **

**Please I need people to nag me to keep writing cause I have a problem with procrastination **

**I just kept putting it off till now I'm horrible! **

**But all you reviewers and followers are amazing! Thanks so much! =) **


	11. Finally here!

**So its finally here!! Special thanks to the amazing futureauthor62 for being the best beta a girl could ask for! And also xMrsxJasperxHalex who is an awesome author for nagging me to keep writing! And all my reviewers and followers you guys are the best! **

**Sorry for being the worst person on the planet first I take forever to update then I give you a shorter chapter then usual =( **

**Thanks for reading! Enjoy! **

**BPOV**

There was an awful pain on the back of my head. "What happened," I wondered, trying to remember, as I painfully opened my eyes. I looked around to find myself in the backseat of a car. "A filthy car," I thought in disgust.

Everywhere I looked, I saw empty chip bags and smashed beer cans. The car reeked of vomit and wet dog.

I tried to sit up, but soon realized I was tied down. From what I could see out the window, from my awkward position, was nothing but sky. Soon the car started moving, and I fell back into a dreamless sleep.

As I woke yet again, I felt myself being flung over someone's shoulder roughly.

I started kicking and screaming. I felt a strong hand go over my mouth and a harsh voice telling me to shut up. I tried biting the hand that was covering my mouth, but the hand's owner seemed not to feel a thing. Angrily, I gave up my biting and kicking, and realized I could only hope that someone would find me before it was too late.

I was trying desperately to remember what the heck had happened, but I just couldn't. Before I even realized what was happening, I had been dropped onto the ground. I looked up at my captor and with a gasp as I remembered,

Jacob Black!

**JasperPOV**

Everyone was freaking out. The emotions floating around the room where so strong, it hurt.

I was sending wave after wave of calm, but it helped only a little. I was only one vampire and vampire emotions are so strong, its hard to calm them. Emmett and Rosalie were the only ones who seemed to not want to explode from emotion overload.

I got sick of trying to make everyone calm, so I just let them be and left. I couldn't take all the fear, shock and anger rolling of everybody anymore, so I decided to do some investigating of my own.

I grabbed Edward's keys and ran to the garage; Edward didn't even notice, he was so caught up in his own emotions..

Driving in Edward's car, I decided to stop by Bella's house. I didn't see why we hadn't gone there right away.

Even before I pulled into Bella's driveway, I could smell it. The gross, sick smell of dog. Not just any breed of dog, but wolf.

I gasped, and drove back to tell the others as fast as I could.

What would a werewolf want with Bella? It didn't make any sense. I thought they were here to protect everyone from us! The vampires!

**BPOV**

"What do you want with me? Where are you taking me?" I asked in shock, as I stared up into his dark cold eyes.

"I want nothing with you. I am simply delivering you to some one who does." His harsh voice replied in disgust.

"Who on earth would have me kidnapped? There definitely is no ransom money to be gotten."

"It's not money their after."

I gulped "What.. what do you mean?"

"You'll find out soon enough," He laughed, scratchily.

I winced at the sound.

"Aren't you Billy Black's son?"

His eyes flashed, and he lifted me over his shoulder again. He started running incredibly fast.

What was this guy on?

We reached a plane. I thought to myself, 'What is a plane doing in the middle of nowhere?'

Jacob stopped in front of it, and the door opened. Out stepped two men. They were unbelievably handsome, with blood red eyes..

The first one spoke.

"You must be Bella. My name is Felix, and I will be taking you to Aro."

"Aro?" I asked blankly.

**Sooooo……… did you like it? I know its short and all but please tell me if you hated it or liked it cause it really helps me when I write…**

**If you see anything (which I'm sure you can) that needs to be improved please tell me!**

**If you are breathing and the sky is blue and if the eggs you ate for breakfast were amazing or completely gross tell me!**

**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! **


	12. pain

**Ummm sorry its so short… and late… you all must hate me! Forgive me! **

**So as always thanks goes to my beta **_**futureauthor62 **_**who always does a marvelous job =) **

**And thanks to my reviewers! and to all the lovely people who added this story and myself to their alerts and fav lists!**

**Again sorry its so short! But at least its here! **

"_Aro?" I asked, blankly._

_Felix's bright red eyes lit up. "Oh, you'll meet him soon enough."_

_The plane trip seemed to last forever. I sat in the very back of the plane, in a small, uncomfortable chair, hugging my knees to my chest and praying that someone anyone would rescue me._

_We landed the plane once for gas, at which time Felix gave me a warning look. I got the feeling it meant 'don't do anything stupid.' I obeyed and sat still, as the plane was filled up. Then I fell asleep. When I woke up, I got a quick pain in my head. It hurt so bad! I screamed. I fell on the floor in the fatal position, and wept. I was crying out for the pain to stop, and to leave me alone…_

_I heard an evil chuckle, but I couldn't find the strength to look up and see the person who would dare laugh while I was in such pain._

_I felt two cold, hard arms pick me up harshly and the plane land. Still I kept my eyes closed. I wouldn't open them for anything._

_I was carried for what seemed like forever. The pain still beat in my head. I cried out for help multiple times, but none came._

_Then as suddenly as the pain came, it left. Still breathing hard, I tried to open my eyes. I had only opened them half way, when I had to shut them again. The light hurt my eyes so bad._

_Whoever was carrying me, stopped walking and threw me on the ground. It hurt my arm, but I didn't complain. Nothing felt half so bad as the pain I had had a few minutes ago._

_Tired, I opened my eyes again. This time succeeding. I looked around, to find my self alone in a room with no windows. I could see no door, either. The only light came from a small lamp that sat on a table, which was the only piece of furniture in the room._

_I looked at my arm, the one which had been hurt. To my horror, it was bleeding! 'Oh no Bella! Don't you dare faint! Just breath deeply and look away! STOP LOOKING AT THE BLOOD! You faint way to often nowadays! You cant faint now!' I thought desperately to myself. _

**so… did ya like it? Or was it horrible? After reading that do you feel like picking your computer up and smashing it into the wall at the awfulness of it all? (if you do feel that way DON'T DO IT! Calm down!!!!! Breath!) **

**well tell me! By …*drumroll please *… REVIEWING! It's the funnest thing ever to do! Just hit the review button and type… and hit submit! Then I get an email telling me about the new review I read it and smile cause I love reviews they make me happy! **

**As you can probably tell its pretty late and I'm tired that's why I'm acting so crazy **

**So ummmm I'm gonna go catch some zZz's and when I wake up I hope to hear from some of you =) **


	13. it's ALIVE!

Dear Readers,

Hello. I am futureauthor62, or Christie. Whichever. As you may or may not know, I was the beta for this story, and became amazing friends with twilightisthebombdigedy. Following her last author's note, I have volunteered to adopt her story and she accepted. I feel as if this story is a part of me, because I went through the whole process of it with Margie. I promise to you all that I will do it justice and make this story as great as it can be.

However, I can not promise and immediate update. I am starting college in 5 days, and I also have two stories of my own going. But, I will NOT neglect this one until the others are done. I promise you, no hiatus. Though, I can not promise regular updates. I will get one out as soon as I can.

As for this author's note, I just wanted to introduce myself. If you are interested in learning more about how I write, to maybe put yourself at ease about me taking over this story, feel free to go check out my other stories. The two that are currently in progress are "My Haunting Past" and "Good Bye My Friend". I usually write drama stories, so this will be a new challenge for me, but I am willing to take it on. I welcome it with open arms.

I hope you all will give me a chance.

Thank you for reading. Feel free to PM me, futureauthor62, if you would like.

Thanks.

Christie.


	14. High Bella Suicide Notes&Family Planes

*BPOV*

I didn't faint.

I couldn't feel my arm though so I just stopped looking at it. I was in a numb state of mind where all emotions, pain, and understanding vanished. I could barely remember my name, I tried so hard to figure out the reason for this unbelievable feeling of nothingness. It was enjoyable. Not that I could feel joy at the moment. I wondered if I had been drugged.

**EPOV**

A stupid mutt kidnapped Bella? Well that's what Jasper was insisting so it must be true.

I raced out of the house and ran as fast as my vampire legs would take me. I was headed for Bella's house and sure enough the smell of dog was clearly identifiable, I was doing my best to resist the urge to plug my nose (as if that would help) and started following the trail the repulsive werewolf left behind.

It led me far, about twenty miles away and into a wooded aria where I lost the scent.

**(He sounds like a dog himself lol)**

But up above, I saw a plane flying just low enough for me to hear the thoughts of those onboard.

_Aro better be pleased we got her…_

_Ugh! she reeks of that nauseating dog we were forced to work with!_

And that was all I needed to know. They were taking her to Aro, in Italy. It looks like I will be using the family plane shortly.

**CharliePOV**

I got home to an eerily empty house.

"Bella?" I called trying find out if my daughter was here.

_Nothing_

What was wrong? She was supposed to be home!

"BELLA!?" I yelled louder

Still the silence was bothering me even if she wasn't home.

Getting no reply after a few more tries I made my way up to her room. Maybe it was my years working as a police officer that made me aware of when something wasn't right, it was the feeling that you would be needing your gun soon. I knew that feeling well and had mine ready.

I entered her room and found it perfectly clean and everything in its place everything except a piece of paper lying on her bed. I bended down to pick it up and what I read shook me so bad.

_Dear dad,_

_My days here have been awful! I'm miserable! I hate my life! Doing the same thing over and over again is starting to drive me insane! _

_I love you, but I need out of this life. _

_The last time you saw me will be the LAST time you ever see me! _

_Tell mom I love her it also and that its nobodies fault._

_I'm not really sure how one goes about writing a suicide note but I am sure that this is be mine. _

_Love, Bella _

I found my secret stash of rum and started drinking.

**BPOV**

The wall opened and I giggled.

"That's funny!" giggle "A WALL DOOR!" Then I started laughing.

I couldn't stop! Whatever they were using to drug me was some good stuff!

A small girl walked in she was maybe eight or nine (if even) and had an evil smile on her face.

"Guess what? Daddy says I can bite you!" She told me

That made me laugh even more, at least, till her teeth sunk in.

**EPOV**

Couldn't this plane go any faster? Rose was driving and Alice kept trying to glimpse what was going to happen to Bella but she kept pulling up blank.

**LATER**

I was running around reading peoples thoughts trying to find out if anyone knew where Bella was being held.

I couldn't figure anything out! Why would Aro want Bella? What could he possibly use her for? The only truly special thing about her was that I couldn't read her thoughts and that her eyes were the prettiest shade of brown… I shook myself out of it, now was not the time to think about how pretty she is.

Finally we just went to Aro himself, it seemed a rescue would be fruitless.

Aro stood in front of us now in a room where we had asked for a hearing.

"So what is it that brought you all the way over here? Just to speak with you?" He asked in his weedily voice.

"What do you want with Bella?!" I asked getting straight to the point

In stead of answering my question he told me to hold out my hand I did as was asked already knowing what was going to happen.

I would never get used to someone else knowing every single thought that ever entered my head and not to mention all of those thoughts I had heard from other peoples.

I felt as though my mind had turned into a stack of photos and Aro was shuffling through them… one at a time

"Ah so you want to know what I want with Bella?" He said pleasantly and then continued on to tell "First let me tell you about a new friend of mine, his name is Albert, I first met him a few years ago when he came to introduce himself.

**ARO**POV

**FLASHBACK**

"My name is Albert, and I believe I have some information you would like to hear"

Instead of waiting for him to tell me himself I took his hand and knew all instantly

Albert could see the future as it was going to happen. No wonder the poor vampire went into hiding.

Edward Cullen was going to fall in love with a human and would end up changing her. She would end up with the most powerful gift of all

Her power would turn off everyone else's when she was a certain distance away. She would end up over throwing the Volturi and ending my rein over the vampire would. She would become their new queen with Edward at her side unless I changed her before he could.

**Present**

And it's a good thing I did. Now we could use Bella as a weapon keeping her far enough away from myself of course.

I smiled

And Edward reading my thoughts growled and then…

**AN: Its me! I'm back! And am allowed to write on here now! Ain't that exciting? I'm older and more mature I guess *Jumps up and down for joy***

**I hoped you liked this chapter I'm not really sure what I think about it so I would be pleased to hear your thoughts on the matter.**

**I went under a name change so I went from ****twilightisthebombdigedy**** to ****Quiet flame **** in case you are confused.**

**I know I said that futureauthor62 would be writing this story for me but it ended up that she was too busy so I got permission! WOOP! **

**Anyway, do any of you read on wattpad? If you do I am also writing a story on there! Its wattpad id is 234323 just copy and paste that! =) **

**Please review I would highly appreciate it**

* * * * * *

*Review *

* *

* *

* *

* *

* *

* *

* *

* *

*


End file.
